marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Brock, Jr. (Earth-1610)
| Quotation = I felt-- no, see... I didn't feel anything. It wasn't me. It was ''him''. | Speaker = Eddie Brock | HistoryText = Origin Eddie Brock Jr. was Peter Parker's closest childhood friend. However, the genesis of "Venom" had begun years earlier. A genetically engineered protoplasmic "Suit", it was designed by Richard Parker and Edward Brock Senior. Richard intended it to be used for medical purposes in his quest to cure cancer, but Ed Sr. was more interested in the military applications of the suit. After the deaths of both Parker and Brock, Eddie Jr. continued the research, using two samples from a suit he found in his father's cold storage unit that were originally created for Richard Parker's DNA. One of these samples bonded with Peter. Afterward, Peter warned Eddie of the dangers of the Suit when its enhanced metabolism and aggression nearly drove him to kill. Eddie, angry with Peter for destroying the Suit, (their 'inheritance') used a second sample to become Venom. The Suit consumed Eddie alive and drove him insane, forcing him to feed on other humans. Eddie confronted Peter at his high school, where the two fought; Venom attempting to consume Spider-Man. The fight spilled out onto a nearby street, where Police arrived. Not knowing what Eddie had become, the Police opened fire on Eddie, and Eddie accidentally stepped on a powerline where he was electrocuted and he mysteriously dissapeared leaving only a small dead pile of the suit on the ground. On The Run Eddie later returnedWar of the Symbiotes storyline. He had been on the run for several months and survived being consumed by the suit by feeding on innocent bystanders. As Venom, he attacked Spider-Man and was beaten into submission by Silver Sable and her Wild Pack and later taken into confinement by Bolivar Trask and Adrian Toomes. The two leading researchers made a deal with Brock to remove the symbiote, which Brock accepted. While Brock (as Venom) was being contained in a research chamber and being studied by Trask and his scientists, Beetle suddenly broke into Trask's facility and attempted to retrieve a sample of the symbiote. However, after the Beetle released Venom and convinced Brock into giving him a sample, Venom attacked the Beetle. The Beetle managed to take a sample from the symbiote, which caused Venom to gave chase to the Beetle. After cornering the Beetle on one of New York City's streets, Spider-Man found and fought Venom. Just before Venom could claim victory, the suit left Eddie and bonded with Peter, transforming him into an monstrous symbiote creature. Eddie pleaded with the suit to take him back, but Peter/Venom, unable to control his actions, ignored him. Soon, the Ultimates arrived and battled the new Venom, giving Eddie time to escape. Venom was ultimately defeated by Thor and Peter was freed from the suit, which was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives for study. Eddie reappeared at Peter's high school and (threateningly) demanded that he get his suit back. If Parker refused, he'd reveal to the world that Peter was Spider-Man. Later, he showed up at the Parker's house, looking for Peter. Instead, he was confronted by May Parker. Eddie lied to May and said that he is a friend of Peter's. But, after May asks Eddie a few questions, she puts a gun to his head, having seeing through his ruse. Eddie quickly overpowers May and takes her gun and threatens her. Spider-Man quickly subdues him and angrily brings him to a desolate industrial part of New York City. Eddie is then beaten by Spider-Man until Gwen Stacy; who followed the two, arrives and upon seeing Eddie, transforms into Carnage and attacks him. Direct contact with the Carnage symbiote causes the remnants of the Venom cells; that are inside of Brock, to reform on Eddie's body and transform him into Venom again. Now reborn, Venom battles with Carnage while Spider-Man looks on from the sidelines of the battle. After a fierce battle, Carnage was absorbed by Brock, which not only freed Gwen, but also transformed Eddie into an enormous new Venom with glowing red eyes. Venom told Spider-Man that "we have what we want" and quickly escaped into the sewers as Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived on the scene. Eddie later appeared in Central Park recalling his previous events to a passerby. When the passerby asked Brock if he fought Spider-Man and was Venom, Brock changed into the symbiote to devour the man. However, the passerby revealed himself to be the Beetle and Venom was easily captured and taken to Latveria. | Powers = * Venom Symbiote: Venom's powers all stem from the suit that has bonded to Brock. The suit was designed to restore and rebuild damaged body tissues, granting Venom tremendous regenerative abilities and augmenting his physical abilities. It can also project organic "webbing", and is capable of limited shapeshifting. Ultimate Venom is much more physically powerful than Spider-Man, although he does not have the same amount of speed and agility. Venom can lift at least 25 tons. Eddie's suit cannot create organic webbing, but instead uses extruded tentacles to 'web-swing' from building to building. The Venom symbiote can overloads Spider-Man's Spider-Sense, to the point where Peter is in such physical mental pain that he sometimes cannot move. | Abilities = Eddie has a natural aptitude for bioengineering. | Strength = While the exact extent to his strength is unknown, Venom has been depicted as vastly stronger than Spider-Man. Venom could be capable of lifting at least 25 tons. | Weaknesses = * Unlike the original, Ultimate Venom is not specifically vulnerable to sonics or fire, but given that Peter was able to dispose of the first Venom sample (and later Carnage, which was based partially on the same DNA) in an industrial smokestack, some weakness to fire must be assumed. Brock seems to have had a much greater negative reaction to the suit than Peter did, probably due to the genetic similarity between Peter and his father, who was the suit's intended user. After Spider-Man fought with the Shocker again and gets hit with a sonic blast, he dismisses it as relaxing, indicating the suit has no weakness to sound. Judging by the things that can injure or kill Venom, such as electric-shocks from downed power lines, Venom is vulnerable to things that compromise the entire suit all at once, so that there is nothing left to regenerate from. * Also of note is that when Peter wore the Suit, it was a small sample stretched over his entire body, making it thinner, and thus more likely to be vaporized by an extreme amount of electricity; however, Eddie took a whole jarful of the suit, making a mix that could quite possibly withstand the same amount of voltage Peter suffered. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * While Venom's suit does not display the trademark white spider symbol during his comic-book appearances, although he's shown with it in many covers. In The Ultimates 3, Venom appears with the symbol, but he is only an android created by Ultron. The symbol has, via a few slip-ups from pencilers, appeared on his chest in small panels, such as when he was electrocuted at the end of the Ultimate Venom arc. In the Ultimate Spider-Man video game, Venom gains the symbol after absorbing Carnage. * Topher Grace, who played the movie version of Venom in Spider-Man 3, stated previously that his real name in the movie will be Eddie Brock, Jr. Meaning that his name may have been derived from the Ultimate Marvel version of Venom. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Tentacles Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Leaping Category:Fire Weakness Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Humans Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Brock Family Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Geneticists Category:Chemists